Anihilacja: Legion cz. 9 i 3/4 - Grande Finale
Nadszedł czas, by to wszystko zakończyć... Wtedy do uszu całej drużyny dotarł już znajomy, chociaż wciąż nienaturalny dźwięk. Nagle w niezmąconej dotychczas niczym prócz fal uderzeniowych toni, podniósł się delikatny wiatr. Wszyscy, Przemek, Strange, Quint, Salai, nawet Legion patrzyli zaskoczeni, na zielone światło i nienaturalną, przesyconą energią elektryczną mgłę. Po chwili dziwny hałas ustał, a w miejscu światła stała dziwna, czarna konstrukcja zdobiona złotymi symbolami i połyskująca zielonymi błyskawicami, przechodzącymi przez jej środek, jak i obudowę. Po chwili ze środka błysnęło oślepiająco jasne światło, na tyle mocne, że wszyscy dookoła musieli zasłonić oczy. Z portalu jednocześnie wyszli Al i Ienstret. Dwa przeciwieństwa, z jednej strony zakuty w kunsztowną białą zbroję wojownik przypominający prawdziwy zwiastun światłości, niosący nadzieję każdemu kto go widzi, z drugiej natomiast ucieleśnienie śmierci, odziane w czarne porwane szaty. Szli prosto na drużynę Winkelridierów, pewnym siebie krokiem, jasnym było że nie przyszli tutaj negocjować, czy witać się ze znajomymi, przyszli walczyć i raz na zawsze wykończyć przeciwnika, przez którego stracili już tak wielu dobrych ludzi, a przynajmniej dobrych jak na standardy tego świata. - Wy naprawdę musicie bardzo chcieć mnie zabić, skoro sprowadzacie sobie tutaj wsparcie z innych alternatyw - zaśmiał się Legion na widok dwójki postaci. - Co wy tu do chuja robicie? - zapytał zdziwiony Przemek. - Ien ty nie miałeś być na jakiejś innej planecie? - dodał Quint. - Ooo nie, ja wiem po co oni tu przyleźli! - krzyknęła Salai i zaraz dodała - Nie dam wam go podpierdolić! Legion jest mój! Ja chcę go pożreć! W tym momencie demonica złapała za swoją kosę i rzuciła się na Fałszywego Absolutu z zamiarem dokonania na nim dekapitacji. Zdziwiony i rozbawiony całą sytuacją Legion już miał robić unik, kiedy nagle demonica i wszyscy dookoła zatrzymali się. Absolut rozejrzał się dookoła i zdał sobie sprawę, że znajduje się w swego rodzaju bańce statycznej, bańce która zatrzymała czas dla każdego na tym obszarze, każdego z wyjątkiem jego, Al'a i Ienstreta. - O... więc wolicie walczyć tylko we dwóch? Dobrze, szybciej pójdzie - powiedział Legion. - Nie we dwóch, ja tu przyszedłem tylko popatrzeć i pilnować aby reszta nie przeszkadzała - odpowiedział mu Ienstret, po czym zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza - Jest twój przyjacielu, skończ to! Al bez zastanowienia skoczył w stronę Legiona śląc w niego serię zabójczych pocisków ze swego karabinu maszynowego. Legion mógł być szybki, mógł nawet uniknąć kilku kul jakie poleciały w jego stronę, lecz nie całego gradu jaki został przeciągnięty po jego ciele. Fałszywy Absolut utracił zbyt wiele energii aby myśleć nawet o czymś tak prostym jak magiczna tarcza, zwłaszcza gdy jego ciało było rwane przez kolejne pociski. Zbyt zajęty reperowaniem swej powłoki przeciwnik, nie był w stanie skupić się na rzucaniu zaklęć. Po drugim magazynku i kilkudziestym pocisku posłanym w czaszke, Legion wściekł się i ignorując otrzymane obrażenia, zaczął uderzać Al'a swoimi magicznymi pociskami, był on jednak zbyt szybki. Skacząc pomiędzy kolejnymi eksplozjami, prześlizgując się pod kolejnymi pociskami, masakrując drużynę posłanych w jego stronę fantomów przy użyciu kolejnej serii z karabinu, przypominał prawdziwego tancerza w czasie występu, był to jednak iście morderczy spektakl. Legion zyskując kilka sekund spokoju dzięki poświęceniu swych fantomów zdołał schować się za magiczną tarczą. "Po co to robisz? Tylko wydłużasz nadejście nieuniknionego." powiedział Al, bardziej do siebie niż do swego przeciwnika, było to jednak dość by sprowokować wściekłego Legiona do ataku. Korzystając z resztek swej mocy, zmaterializował on dłoń swego Awatara Gniewu, a następnie nakierował ją do ataku, zamierzając zmiażdżyć oponenta. Al celowo zwolnił, dobrze wiedział że Legion nie ma pojęcia o działaniu zbroi Tenno, gdyby było inaczej już dawno próbowałby ucieczki. Pozwolił by wróg wymierzył w niego swój atak, opróżniając kolejny magazynek, kolejne dwieście kul zryło tarczę Fałszywego Absoluta i chociaż, żadna z kul nie zdołała się przebić przez ową zaporę, operator wiedział że bestia nie ma już wiele siły. W końcu potężna, otwarta łapa spadła prosto na zbroję, by zmiażdżyć go swoją masą i siłą. Al szybko odskoczył do tyłu, tak by znaleźć się idealnie między palcami środkowym i wskazującym olbrzymiej dłoni, a gdy tylko ta uderzyła o ziemię, wzbijając w powietrze tumany kurzu, Al wskoczył na jego dłoń, w locie odrzucając swój karabin i dobywając broni bocznych. Fałszywy Absolut był przerażony widząc jak Al z nieludzką wręcz gracją biegnie po ramieniu jego Awatara, z dwoma pistoletami boltowymi w dłoniach. Potężne pociski, znacznie silniejsze od karabinowych, spenetrowały mocno już nadwątloną tarczę Legiona i przeszyły jego ciało na wylot, niszcząc najważniejsze organy i tkanki. W porównaniu do poprzednich przeciwników, Al doskonale wiedział gdzie uderzać, jakie ciosy dobierać tak, aby ból był jak największy, a regeneracja jak najtrudniejsza. Co raz więcej dusz ulatywało z jego ciała, co raz więcej razy musiał przeciążać swoją powłokę, to było starcie którego nie mógł, nie, to było starcie którego Legion w swym obecnym stanie nie miał prawa wygrać. Ienstret obserwował tylko zabawę zabójcy z kolejnym głupcem mającym się za boga i śmiał się w duchu. Legion był wściekły, słał kolejne swoje ataki, często na oślep, często bez planu, chciał po prostu zabić przeciwnika, podniósł dookoła siebie ogromny tuman kurzu i pyłu i dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że jest na placu boju sam. Rozglądał się niepewnie dookoła, nie widział przeciwnika, nie był pewien czy w końcu, któryś ze ślepych strzałów go trafił, czy może wróg się schował. Usłyszał nieostrożne skradanie się za sobą, powoli zmaterializował miecz w swej dłoni i wykonując półpiruet skosił stojącego za nim Al'a. Kiedy tylko klinga Legiona dotknęła zbroi, jej hologram zniknął, a prawdziwy przeciwnik pojawił się za plecami Fałszywgo Absolutu z parą sztyletów w rękach. Tenno ciął z wściekłością, z prędkością większą niż jakakolwiek ziemska maszyna, a jednak każde cięcie było precyzyjne, mordercze, zabójcze, każdy cios równał się kolejnej duszy, jaką Legion musiał poświęcać aby się zregenerować. Ból przeszywał całe jego ciało, a podziurawiony kręgosłup nie był w stanie skutecznie przewodzić impulsów nerwowych. Al był już cały we krwi, jego pancerz z śnieżnej bieli, zbliżył się teraz kolorystyką do szat mrocznego, w końcu Legion padł na kolana, Al wykorzystał okazję, kopnął go w plecy, wyskoczył wysoko i robiąc salto w powietrzu spadł prosto na Legiona, miażdżąc jego głowę, klatkę piersiową i serce, a przy okazji gruchocząc kręgosłup. Al zszedł z truchła przeciwnika spodziewając się końca walki, powoli zaczął się oddalać i gdy zbliżał się już do Yen'a, zrozumiał że Legion nie zamierzał się jednak poddawać, jeszcze nie teraz, wciąż mógł stawać do walki, jeszcze tylko przez moment, ale miał zamiar zabić przeciwnika. Podniósł się na równe nogi, chwycił za swój miecz i biegiem rzucił się do ataku. Jego wrzask rozdzierał całą Nieznaną Część Kraju i wtedy stało się coś czego Fałszywy Absolut się nie spodziewał. Zbroja Tenno zesztywniała, zaczęło z niej bić granatowe światło. Legion początkowo zawahał się zwalniając biegu, widząc jednak że jego cel jest zupełnie bezbronny ruszył jeszcze energiczniej niż wcześniej. Był już w odległości cięcia mieczem, już miał przepołowić swojego przeciwnika gdy potężne uderzenie energii odrzuciło go na kilkanaście metrów w tył. Przed zbroją stał młody mężczyzna, całe jego ciało było zakryte przez czarny przylegający strój, tak samo głowa była schowana pod dziwnym kapturem ukrywającym również twarz. Stał tam z dłonią wyciągniętą w stronę przeciwnika. Uderzenie energii okazało się być telekinetyczną falą uderzeniową, dość silną by miażdżyć głazy i gruchotać kości zwykłych przeciwników, ale Legion nie był typowym przeciwnikiem. Nawet teraz po otrzymaniu uderzenia, którego rezultatem były obrażenia, które normalnie zabiłyby oponenta, Legion wciąż oddychał. Sparaliżowany, zniszczony i poraniony, ale wciąż żył. Pozwól, że zakończę twoje cierpienie - wypowiedział Al podchodząc do leżącego przeciwnika. Stanął nad nim okrakiem i wyciągnął ręce celując w sam środek jego torsu. Z dłoni chłopaka wystrzeliła cienka wiązka błękitnej energii która wbiła się w ciało Legiona.przepalając jego pancerz. Stawała się coraz grubsza i jaśniejsza w miarę jak Tenno dobywał coraz większych pokładów swojej mocy, w końcu stała się tak gruba jak tors człowieka, Al zaczął kierować promień w górę, w stronę czaszki Legiona. Krzyk Absolutu ponownie rozdarł Kraj, tym razem miał to być jednak ostatni odgłos jaki z siebie wydał. Jego ciało było unicestwiane komórka po komórce, wypalane przez energię wydobywającą się z rąk operatora. Podobnie działo się z jestestwem Legiona, było niszczone i pochłaniane przez moc Pustki. Cała ta akcja trwała zaledwie kilkanaście sekund, dla Al'a była to jednak wieczność, ze zmęczenia upadł na kolano. Nie przerywał jednak swojego ataku, kontynuował go dopóki świadomości Legiona nie zastąpiła pusta, niezmącona niczym przestrzeń. Gdy to się stało padł wyczerpany nie mogąc się nawet ruszyć z wyczerpania. Legion został zniszczony, zarówno ciało jak i umysł. W rezultacie zagrożenie z jego strony zostało zażegnane na zawsze. - Mogę już przestać ich trzymać? - spytał Ienstret podchodząc bliżej i wskazują na resztę zebranych tam osób. Daj mi chwilę - odpowiedział Al podnosząc się ociężale na nogi. Cofnał się na kilka metrów, dalej patrząc na swoje dzieło. Po chwili wokół jego ciała pojawiła się granatowa energia, nastąpił błysk światła i zamiast operatora jego miejsce znów zajmowała zaplamiona krwią zbroja. Teraz możesz - usłyszał mroczny w swojej głowie gdy Al podnosił z ziemi swoją broń. Wszyscy znów zaczęli się poruszać, Salai uderzyła swoją kosą o ziemię, przez przypadek wyrąbując krater na kilka metrów. Wszyscy nadal patrzyli pytającym wzrokiem na Ienstreta, po chwili jednak zaczęli rozglądać się za Al'em. Tenno spokojnie podszedł do mrocznego, po czym odwrócił się napięcie i spojrzał na całą drużynę. - Jaja se robicie - powiedziała Szalona Kapelusznik - No nie, no po prostu no kurwa no nie! No Boże czy ty to widzisz!? To jest ta twoja zasrana sprawiedliwość!? - wrzeszczała Salai kopiąc spopielone truchło Legiona, tym samym rozsypując ostatnie cząstki Fałszywego Absolutu na wietrze. - Ale jak? - spytali jednocześnie Przemek i Strange. - Dyktatorów najlepiej jest eliminować przy użyciu zabójców, a tak się składa, że macie przed sobą jednego z najskuteczniejszych we Wszechrzeczy - powiedział Ienstret wskazując na Al'a. Wiecie, mogliście powiedzieć że ten gość jest takim problemem, zajął bym się nim zaraz po przybyciu do tego wymiaru - powiedział głos Tenno w głowach całej grupy posłanej do walki z Legionem. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich z niedowierzaniem. Fałszywy Absolut, istota tak potężna że nawet z tą cząstką mocy mogła unicestwić pół Kraju, była dla tej dwójki czymś normalnym, zupełnie tak jakby takie istoty nie były dla nich nowością, zupełnie tak jakby zabili już po kilkadziesiąt takich Legionów na głowę. Tylko Salai wciąż wrzeszczała, wściekła że nie mogła zagarnąć dla siebie mocy reinkarnatora. Widząc, że nie mają już nic do zrobienia, Ienstret i Al skierowali się w stronę czarnej bramy i zniknęli tak nagle i niespodziewanie jak się pojawili, zostawiając resztę drużyny w kompletnym osłupieniu. ---- - I tak drogie dzieci zakończyła się największa wojna jaką widział Kraj - powiedział Przemek trzymając dwójkę dzieci na kolanach. - A co było potem tato? - spytała niebieskowłosa dziewczynka. - Cóż potem ja i mamusia się pobraliśmy, a potem pojawiliście się wy i wszyscy żyjemy szczęśliwie - odpowiedział Przemek. - Nuuuda! - wtrącił się blond-włosy chłopak - To w ogóle nie trzyma się sensu, Heinrich taki wielki strateg a wjebał 70% sił na Linie Cere? Jakim trzeba być debilem żeby uznać to za dobry pomysł? Przecież jak to by padło, a padło to cała Federacja była odsłonięta. Do tego skąd ZGSR'y które były nota-bene organizacją paramilitarną dostały sprzęt lepszy od regularnej armii? W ogóle ta regularna armia to cioty były, nie dość że 70% poszło za jednym zamachem, to jeszcze i tak połowe walk trzymali tylko dzięki Opkom. Już o tym jak wyjebany był ten Legion to nie wspomnę, kurwa przecież on mógł sam cały Kraj zajebać, zupełnie jakby się z jakiegoś zasranego anime urwał. No i jeszcze tych dwóch typów na końcu walki, kto to w ogóle kurwa był? Gdyby to było jakieś zasrane opowiadanie pomyślałbym, że się na siłę pod pretekstem śmieszkowania chcą wciskać i jeszcze na dodatek próbują z siebie robić najważniejsze postaci uniwersum. Krzyki blondynka niosły się echem jeszcze przez długi czas, odbijając się od blachy pancerza czołgu, w którym teraz mieszkali Przemek, Strange i ich dwie cudowne latorośle, no może „cudowne” latorośle. ---- Przemek nie musisz nam dziękować za dokończenie tego za Ciebie, to była sama przyjemność. ...serio, nie musisz. ...ale zostaw komentarz. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Strony bez cenzury